The Antichrist Is My FatherOh Joy!
by L'amore si odia
Summary: As if being a teenage girl isn't tough enough, let's acknowledge the fact that you've been left behind in the rapture. Oh, and your "Daddy Dearest" is kind of the Antichrist. Welcome to my life.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Left Behind :) **

**A/N: You might recognize this story from the penname "booksandmusic97" . That's because it is basically the same plotline…only not. I am booksandmusic97, this is one of my alternate accounts, and I have deleted the original fic from the account booksandmusic97.**

**I decided to change the names of my OC's- mainly Nicolae's wife and daughter, give the story more, and start off with more about Nicolae and his wife and their relationship.**

* * *

><p><em>Nicolae Carpathia was always infatuated with Hungarian-born Raina Mihaela Pandy. From the moment she walked into his ninth grade literature class, the daughter of former Hungarian vice-president Bars Pandy had caught Nicolae's interest. While it may have been the fact that she'd arrived over twenty minutes late, her labored Romanian and Nicolae's recognizing her from television may have fueled his intrigue. <em>

_Raina stood there at the front of class for a short while before choosing one of the only empty desks in the classroom, the one to Nicolae's right. He soon discovered that Raina Pandy was left-handed, as her elbow kept bumping his as she took notes on Mihai Eminescu's boring as hell- at least in Nicolae's eyes- poetry. Raina Pandy seemed to be enjoying it much more than he was._

_Nicolae always thought himself to be a man who couldn't be hypnotized by a woman- oh, how wrong he was. While his fascination with the Hungarian began as something completely platonic, not even Nicolae could deny he'd fallen prey to the girl. _

"_What're you starting at, freak?" She whispered coolly in perfect English, eighty percent positive the boy sitting next to her spoke nothing but Romanian._

_He had to force himself to hold in the laughter. Typical Hungarian. Does she really think I don't speak English? He chuckled to himself and decided to show her something more impressive than his English skills. He answered her in Hungarian, "Én bámul téged. Csak elgondolkodik hogy miért a lánya egy magyar alelnöke van itt egy román magániskola."_

_Raina bit her lip and tipped her head forward, letting her flaxen hair cover her face. "So he speaks English and he speaks Hungarian," Raina thought aloud. "Wonderful." _

"_And he can also hear you," _

_Despite the heat rushing to her cheeks, Raina smiled and pushed her hair from her face to get a proper look at the boy. "So he can."_

"_Perhaps he can trouble the girl for her name?"_

"_Oh but why ask? You obviously know who my father is, so you must know my name." The Magyar blinked her blue eyes at her classmate and asked him, "Who are you?"_

"_Nicolae Carpathia, at your service."_

"_Quite the charmer, aren't we? You know what? Ignore that last comment. I'm Raina Pandy- um, nice to meet you, Nicolae."_

_"What's the daughter of a former VP of another nation doing here?" The young man demanded, not willing to let the conversation die out._

_"My mother is Romanian, German and French. My parents divorced a few years ago and she moved to France, then to Germany. Dad got remarried to some floozie from Cluj-Napoca, she missed her home country and Dad's willing to do anything to please the slut so...here I am."_

_"Sounds like you _really_ like your stepmom."_

~.*~.*

Such playful banter and conversation is one of the reasons seventeen year old Nicolae proposed to her almost ten months ago- well, that and the unplanned pregnancy. Despite their careful practicing of "safe sex," Raina had still ended up pregnant, and, consequently, kicked out of her house by Bars Pandy and Raina's stepmother.

Their one-bedroom apartment was about to get a little more crowded, what with the baby and all that comes with _having _a baby.

On the morning of February 29th, Raina went into labor with the child. For the past nine months, Nicolae was sure it would be a boy. Much to Nicolae's disappointment and surprise, Raina gave birth to a girl whose appearance did not match that of either blonde-haired blue-eyed parent.

Nicoleta Victoria Gheorghita Carpathia, named for her father, painter Gheorghe Petraşcu, and her mother's best friend, was born at 1:39 PM that day. Nobody, not even Raina suspected that the head of the classically beautiful family would indeed become everyone's worst nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a reallly short intro-type chapter. I'm rewriting the entire fic that was on my other account, so sorry if you read the original and you don't like the name changes I gave Ivona (Raina) and Tori (Nicoleta- will later be called among other nicknames "Magda."<strong>

**I haven't decided if Raina's fate will be the same as it was in the original fic, or if Magda will be an only child pre-rapture, yet.**


End file.
